skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Lỗi Trong Game
A list of all known bugs and exploits, as well as other oddities in the game. __FORCETOC__ Bugs Unpatched: Faster Weapons in the Lobby When having the "weapons fire faster/slower"-challenge on the taskboard, it is possible to modify the speed of a weapon to infinity by having two weapons, choosing the challenge with one, picking another one up, cancel the challenge, picking the other one up and repeat. This will speed one weapon up and slow the other down. This can, depending on the weapon, crash the game or deplete the energy very fast. The glitch is only available in the Living Room. Insta-Grow Plant Weapons When planting a plant weapon that can be grown in one day like the Vine in a watered garden plot, the plant will grow instantly, allowing the player to harvest it immediately. They can do this multiple times until they run out of seeds. This can be done with the Vine, Carrot, and Green Onions. Multiplayer Waiting Screen Weapons Sometimes, when all players in a Multiplayer game exit, one or some of them will see their own weapons correctly but will see the other players' weapons as the Bad Pistol and/or a white block. Gun Graphic A random instance in which shooting a gun at high intensity fire (Dual Wielding, for instance) will leave an after - image of the shooting graphic. This remains even when changing weapons. Self-Defrost-Capable Enemies Frozen/Stunned enemies in motion have a chance to continue movement despite the effects. This is most common with Big Skeleton, in which its rushing attack will continue to move it and deal damage. Enemy Afterlife Sometimes enemies and bosses can still move/fight after being killed (However, they cannot be damaged or targeted). For example, killing the Grand Wizard mid-attack causes it to continuously spray out bullets (that can deal damage) even after its death. Big Skeleton can keep charging towards the player and dealing damage. Out of Bounds Followers Sometimes the Followers are able to walk out of the room past the barriers. Enemies can still lock onto them and they will also try to attack through the barriers. Out of Bounds Coins/Energy Orbs Sometimes when an enemy dies near the edge of a room the gold/energy orbs they can drop will be dropped out of bounds. Hidden Chests End of room chests can be found behind cover/blocks (rarely they can also be on the same square - currently unconfirmed). Copying a Level 6 Buff A character can be shown to have a level 6 buff of another character while in the living room. Selecting a character (which has a level 6 buff), then reselecting a different pre-level 6 character. They will not gain the benefits of the buff however. Leaving the base will remove this visual bug. Leaving the Room Boundaries (Co-op) Lag can cause the players to leave the boundaries of the room. Weapon Using Firing Sprite When Sheathed When a weapon is sheathed on your character's back, it can sometimes show the firing sprite instead of the normal sprite. Firing Button Not Working The firing button may sometimes be replaced with the action button (the one that appears when near a chest) after interacting with an object. This bug can only be rectified by going to the next floor or restarting the level (by returning to the main menu and continuing). Perpetual Black Hole Illusion When the Black Hole Missile is paired with the Staff of Illusion, the black hole the illusion makes is continuous and does not stop. Lifeless Characters This happens in various versions. Sometimes if a character (bosses and sometimes followers) dies, the sprite does not change to the death sprite, and it does not move or attack. In a few other cases, the sprite can be white. Enemies Stuck in Blocks As of version 1.7.9, sometimes, enemies (typically those that stay stationary in its lifetime) appear inside or stuck in an indestructible block or wall. Outdated Knight Sprites The Knight's sprite on some screens display his old appearance, with a rounder mouth. They include the Pause Menu and Multiplayer character selection screen. Weapons Cannot be Picked Up in Multiplayer Sometimes, weapons that are found (most commonly if bought from a Vending Machine) in Multiplayer mode will cause a glitch where either the said weapon or the weapon that has been dropped cannot be interacted or picked back up. Usually, to the other player(s), this also causes a mix of processions in the game; a player can be holding one weapon on his/her screen, but on another player's screen, he/she is holding and using another weapon. This bug causes the player to be unable to pick up some weapons from chests. * This also happens to developed weapons, where it cannot be used unless everyone has unlocked it. Wrong Weapon damage with Challenges and Attachments When there is a challenge that affects weapon damage, if a weapon is given an attachment which provides extra damage, upon entering next level, the weapon basic damage will also gain extra value (at "Weapon damage +100%, fire rate -50%" case) or lose value (at "Weapon fire rate +100%, damage -50%" case) according to the value of that attachment. This can be removed if the weapon enters next level without that damage attachment. * For example, if a Wooden Hammer (12 base damage) is given a white Grindstone (+2) and the condition is "Weapon fire rate +100%, damage -50%", at next level, the weapon basic damage will become 5, such that the final damage is 7 instead of 8. * In another case, a Twin-barrel Pistol (3 base damage) is given a white Gauss Coil (+1) and the condition is "Weapon damage +100%, fire rate -50%", at next level, the weapon basic damage will become 7, such that each bullet will deal 8 damage instead of 7. Destroying a Challenge Task Do the following steps: # Open a Wanted task and tap the discard button to show the prompt. # Tap anywhere outside the prompt and the post, this will close the Wanted post while keeping the prompt. # Tap the Challenge post to open it. # The prompt of discarding Wanted task does not disappear at the moment. Choose "Yes". The post to Challenge task will be removed until returning to title screen. If the Challenge has been accepted it will also be removed. * However, if this is done with certain conditions (currently, only the "Max buffs -3" is confirmed,) the condition effect will stay if the player goes into a run without restarting. This may result in a strange run with only those conditions ("Max buffs -3" in this case) applied. Patched: Complete Invulnerability If the player is in a challenge in which there is the 'better defense but shield does not regenerate' condition, and is inside an Armor Mount with one defense, the player takes no damage as long as they are mounted. This is because all forms of damage do one point each due to the challenge conditions, but are reduced to zero by the armor. As such, as long as the player doesn't dismount, they can take as much damage as they want without any penalty. Fixed in 2.0.5. Developed Weapons Couldn't Be Forged When the Workshop was added, Developed Weapons could be developed but not forged. Fixed in 1.8.4. Snowman Eagle Cellar Info Error The Snowman Eagle is incorrectly labelled as Ice Spikes and even shows the info of Ice Spikes when checked in the cellar. This is also marked with not all 182 (as of 1.7.8) weapons recorded as collected. Patched in 1.8.2. Stuck in Base By staying in a specific spot and then getting your daily reward from the Mail Guy you can get trapped between the Badass Travel and the wall. Potions from Purple Vending Machines You can sometimes be given a random potion (instead of a weapon) from purple Vending Machines. Out of Bounds Levels Sometimes when playing on 2-5 or 3-5 you will go out of bounds, rendering you unable to continue. Spelling Errors There are multiple spelling errors in tooltips and descriptions. This could be due to mistranslation or carelessness. Some of the misspellings are as follows (the correct spellings are in brackets): * Globin Spear (Goblin Spear) * Assault Rilfe Pro (Assault Rifle Pro) * Galting Gun (Gatling Gun) Remnant Sprites Sometimes bullets from enemies will remain visible, but will not move and cannot damage the player. They will disappear after a short period of time. Spinning Firecrackers Sometimes if a player has the Firecrackers (prior to the 1.6.5 Update) and uses it a few times, the weapon's sprite will continue to spin even if you put it down. Absence of the Agitated Trunk On iOS version 1.6.5, the Christmas Treant's boss chest has zero chance of obtaining Agitated Trunk, effectively rendering it unavaliable. Ping Pong Bodies The use of excessive force (be it explosive or not) can cause the corpse of an enemy to bounce around the room, affected by physical contact with objects and entities. This is not a glitch. Stubby Laser Shooting After version 1.7.5, the Laser does not shoot out its laser fully. Instead, it shoots the length of a tile. Fixed in 1.7.6. Fake Coins from Gashapon As of version 1.7.5, if the Gashapon from Gashapon Machine gives coins, the coins are impossible to collect. Fixed in 1.7.6. Laser Sword Red Not Displaying Info In the Cellar, if a player walks near the Laser Sword Red, the name does not show correctly and the player is unable to trigger the information of the weapon popping up. Dual Wielding One Punch Crashes Game If a Knight uses Dual Wield and tries to use the One Punch the game will crash. The fix was found in 1.7.6, but it maybe had been patched earlier. Mixed-Up Character Quotes During 1.8.x, some NPC Characters would say lines that don’t belong to themselves. For example, the Follower Elf used the quote of an NPC Werewolf after clearing a room. Glitched Kill Counts of Certain Enemies During 1.9.0, these enemies have their kill counts glitched: GunShark, Baby Dragon Bros, Gold Mine and Crystal Mine. Their counts are reset and will no longer register. Extra Room in Level 3-6 During 1.9.0, if the Task Board gave "more rooms in the dungeon" challenge, it would also affect Level 3-6 such that players would be trapped in a glitched room, unable to leave or complete the game. Weapon Pickups Not Being Counted in Cellar In some versions, the "Get" count of the Bamboo, Green Onions, and Vine did not increase in the Cellar even after the player picked them up. Reforging Invalid Weapons Crashes Game This glitch happened during version 1.9.7, under the "Melee weapons only" condition, where the game would crash if the player tried to reforge a non-melee weapon. Said weapon can be obtained by trading with your mercenary with a misc weapon like Carrot in the same floor, such that the mercenary weapon will not be filtered. * This also occurred with throwable weapons like Bamboo, such that it is fine to carry and use them, but they do not spawn, and reforging them would crash the game. * In version 1.10.0, this glitch is patched in the form that a Misc weapon will appear as the result. Robot Repairing Prompt in Wrong Place During 1.10.0, if the level map contains the lower left corner room of the 5x5 grid, the prompt of repairing the Robot will appear in the void below the lower right of the room. Wrong Engineer "Musician" Skin In version 2.0.5 of some regions, the "Musician" skin of Engineer was carrying his usual pump machine instead of a guitar. This was hotfixed. Cellar Not Updating In version 2.0.5 of some regions, all counters in the cellar could not be updated, and nothing could gain clear frames. This was hotfixed. Exploits Unpatched: Time Travel In-game daily activities like the mail man which gives you 500 gems everyday, the growth of plants in the garden, and the refreshing of items in the forge shop and the amount of view-able Ads for gems can be sped up by changing your device's date and time while offline (Typically adding 1 day). To make this work continuously, the player has to reach level 1-3 before adding another day. This exploit is most likely possible because most mobile games can be played offline (And optionally online) and depend on the device's local date and time. * However, doing so too many times may backfire that it will stop working at all and the daily activities will stop totally, until the pre-used time has passed. Restarting a Floor If you re-open the app and continue a game, you start at the beginning of the current floor. If you have taken too much damage or didn't like what you found, you can try for better RNG. You can only do this once per floor, as doing so twice may restart your current game. Re-rolling Buffs For floors that grant a buff at the beginning, restarting will allow you to choose from a new selection of buffs. * This was patched long ago, until the Scammer was added and you had more buffs to choose (fewer than expected buffs). In this case the restarting will force you to choose a new one. ** Before version 1.10.0, doing so would keep the floor RNG, including room layout, enemy layout, contents of chests and shops, etc.. Barrel Shooting If you walk into the room close enough for your gun to enter, but not enough to activate the room, you can shoot barrels and trigger them. Any explosions or other effects will not harm any of the enemies inside the room until you enter. When you enter a room, any debuffs or damage that is inflicted through secondary effects can harm enemies, but with limited effect depending on how long it lasts. Be cautious, however, as any explosion, poison, or blade close to you can hurt you, whether you are in an activated room or not. Vampire's Skill Regaining Free Health Using the Vampire skill just outside a room full of enemies won't deal damage but it will restore health. This way you can start every fight with a full health bar, and the skill ready if you wait for the cooldown. Shooting/Hitting through Walls As Rogue, rolling into a wall/cover and then firing at the right time can cause the bullet/projectile to fire through it. This includes external walls. Generally, if you fire a gun with a bouncing bullet while pressed against a wall can make the bullet go out of the room and sometimes bounce back. This can also be done using melee weapons and when shooting between blocks using a long barrelled weapon. Move in Pause Menu Selecting a player and playing as him/her, then clicking the pause button and rotation-locking your device before re-unlocking it and entering the game will cause the control joystick to still function as normal. Thus, the player can move in paused mode, but they can't use weapons or interact with anything- nor can they use skills. Co-op Badass/Normal If you lose a game in co-op with one player playing Badass Mode and the other playing normal mode (but the game was set to Badass mode), the next game will be bugged - making one player play in Badass Mode and the other playing in normal mode. Therefore, the player in normal mode would face less Champions. Moving while Reviving in Co-op If you use the Rogue's skill or get knocked back while reviving, you can revive them while moving around (without having to stand at your partner's body). Go Out of Bounds in Co-op When playing co-op, if one device is slow at loading the game and that device is used to host, you can go out of bounds. When the other players load in, they can go through walls until the host has spawned. Get Through Barriers with Mounts This shall be done with a mount placed right at the room entrance, but slightly closer to the passage. Once done, move away and back so that the mount can be interacted. Keep this state and move carefully into the room and aggro the enemies. If done correctly, you can still interact with the mount and get on it, so that you may be squeezed out of the barrier and stay outside. Doing so alone is useless. However if paired with attacks able to attack past walls (skill of Vampire, auto weapons like WiFi Booster), this can result in free boss kills. Be careful that, you may still move past the barrier and be shut in the room normally. Change Conditions Only available in single play. Do the following steps: # At title screen, open the Multiplayer menu and get a set of desired conditions. # When these conditions are still shown, return to title screen. # Press and hold the "New Game" and "Multiplayer" buttons and prepare. # Do the next few steps quickly: ## Release "Multiplayer" button and then "New Game" button in this order. ## Start the multiplayer game and open the character screen. ## Use the lower left button to return to title screen. # Now wait. If this is done correctly, after returning to title screen, the character select screen of single play will appear. Choose your character normally and the game will be using the customized conditions selected before. However, doing so does not count as accepting a challenge, and starting a run with these conditions will make this game unable to restart any floor. Additionally, trying to accept a challenge will overwrite the conditions you have chosen before, with exceptions below. ;Start with more buffs If above steps include the "Max number of buffs +3" condition, after entering the Lobby, accept a challenge, and these extra buff slots will not disappear, effectively making this run come with more buffs. This can stack with another "Max number of buffs +3" condition as part of the standard challenge, such that players can have up to 18 buffs in total. * This also applies to "Max number of buffs -3" condition, such that players will start a run with fewer buffs than expected. Patched: Unlimited Gems On version 1.7.0, if you do a cloud save and uninstall the app, the Mail Guy comes back, and so do all of the free gems from the Fridge. You can uninstall the game and keep collecting your rewards from the Fridge for an unlimited amount of times. It was patched in the 1.7.1 Update. Statue of the Thief Coin Steal Similar to the Vampire's Skill exploit, after praying to the thief statue, stand just outside a room near at least 2 enemies and use your skill. Every use of the ability will steal 2 coins from the enemies giving you potentially unlimited coins. Coins get converted to gems at the end of your game so this gives you potentially unlimited gems as well. Works well with characters that have a shorter cool-down skill. Devil's Snare Melee Using a non-melee weapon, you stand next to the Devil's Snare and rapidly tap the attack button, spamming the "gun melee". The way that the boss spawns bullets combined with the fact that it is stationary means that you will block all of the boss's bullets. This still works, but you will take lots of poison damage. You can work around this if you have poison immunity buff. Cool-down Cancelling Switching weapons will end the cool-down, allowing you to immediately attack with the other weapon. Doing this with two melee weapons will create a "shield" that destroys any enemy projectiles. 3-6 Skip Using the Slot Machine to die via bomb reward, reviving then going to the main menu and continuing will skip you to 3-6. Continuous Shooting Holding down the fire button (on a non bow weapon), pausing the game and then starting to record using the in-game function causes the current weapon fire continuously - without needing to press the fire button. This can be very useful on 0 energy weapons, weapons that increase fire rate as you continue shooting (like the Red Dragon) and on characters with low cooldown skills (like the Rogue). "Patched" due to in-game recording is removed on v1.8.2 update. If playing as Elf, just hold down fire button, then tap skill button (only works if ready) and quickly tap skill button after releasing fire button. Healing by Re-rolling Floor Only applicable if the player has "Increase Max HP" buff. If so, re-rolling a floor will replenish 5 health for the runner and can be used once per floor due to the re-rolling exploit's nature. Found in the 1.8.2 patch. Unlimited Fertilizer and Gem Tree Only available in v1.8.3 of some regions. This exploit was caused by a mechanism where the forged weapons didn't disappear correctly if a player picked it up and used it but did not go into a run. It was done as follows: # Be able to forge Fertilizer. # Forge at least one Fertilizer. # Bring it to the Garden and use it on any plant (for example, Gem Tree). # Return to title screen without starting a run. # The forged Fertilizer would stay on the table and could be used again. Free Mercenary Before version 2.1.0, this could be done with a weapon that the mercenary can use. # Picking up a weapon can be done near the weapon, however the replacement is dropped right below foot. By repeating this process with a spare weapon, any weapon more than you may carry can be moved around. # Use this method to move a suitable weapon to the mercenary, and he will just pick it up as if he moves to the weapon, while leaving his default weapon on the floor. #* You may do this as many times as possible, since you may want to increase the pickup count of his weapon while keeping yours for next floor. # If above step is done at least once, upon reaching next floor, the mercenary is tagged as "hired" and will follow you. #* This can also be done under "No pets or followers" condition, such that in the following floors, no other mercenary can appear, while the Drillmaster can still spawn. Gallery Glitch-0.png|Enemy kicked outside of the room. AliveBug.png|Truly unbeatable. (Sprite does not change after defeat) WhiteDeath.PNG|He's the White Death. Bugs.png|Out of bounds Battery's. OutofBounds.png|Snowmen out of the room Bee.png|I'm just passing by~ (Enemies do not attack) QuoteBug.jpeg|You look different today, Werewolf... Alone_with_Drillmaster.png|"Where is... wait, I sense your follower alive, but not exist." Screenshot_2019-01-25-00-20-48.png|visual bug 16D64173-F1CD-4A2F-8B90-8EFA0E1D3447.png|Headgear Hero noclips the wall __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __STATICREDIRECT__